American Spy
by JibbsRibbsNCISMOTIVELover2014
Summary: Song Fic to Toby Keith's American Soldier. Zach and Cammie explain their story inside so check it out.
1. Zach POV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what is said in the normal print (For both POVs) Please review although I know it is stupid.**

**ZACH POV**

I hope that whenever I get dressed for a mission I will be able to come home again and have a karaoke night with Cam to our favorite song that during our senior year she decided to turn into a duet with a few minor changes to the original song American Soldier by Toby Keith. I may stop the song at times and tell you things that this song makes me think of but our version of the song goes a little like this:

**I'm just trying to be a father**

**Raise a daughter and a son**

**Be a lover to their mother**

**Everything to everyone**

Everyone expects me to be the strong one in any given situation but for me it is not that simple and sometimes I think the only one who understands that is my Gallagher Girl, because the same thing happens to her. All I want for a few years at least is for Cammie, the twins and I to have nice, normal family time. However that can never happen in the profession we have chosen now can it?

**Up and at 'em bright and early**

**More business in my suit**

**And we're dressed up for success**

**From our comms down to our boots**

With me constantly working how can my family ever expect for anything to be normal? I luckily so far have been blessed enough to have been able to come home after each mission I have received so far.

**We don't do it for the money**

**There's bills that we can't pay**

**We don't do it for the glory**

**We just do it anyway**

We however with both of us being spies make more than enough to pay for our bills and we do our job because we love doing it since it helps save innocent lives. We just didn't want to completely screw up the song.

**Providing for our future's, our responsibility**

**Yeah we're real good under pressure**

**Being all that we can be**

No matter how high priority the case we handle everything with the best we have. Sometimes the pressure to get the job done is what keeps us moving when we want to give up hope.

**We can't call in sick on Mondays **

**When the weekends get too strong**

**We just work straight through the holidays**

**Sometimes all night long**

We may not always be around when our kids need us but someday they will understand. We learned that no matter what our families come first, jobs second, then party time with our pals from our days at Blackthorne and Gallagher.

**You can bet that we stand ready**

**When the wolf growls at the door**

**Yeah we're solid and we're steady**

**And we're true down to the core **

No matter what we will be loyal to our team and country no matter what happens. We hope this will always stay true until the day our last breath.

**I will always do my duty no matter what**

**The price I've counted up the cost**

**I know the sacrifice**

**Oh and I don't wanna die for you but if dying is**

**Asking me I'll bear that cross with honor cuz**

**Freedom don't come free**

I don't want to die on a mission but if it's me or millions of people I choose myself to die.

**I'm an American Spy an American**

**Beside our brothers and**

**Our sisters we will proudly **

**Take a stand when Liberty's**

**In jeopardy we will always do**

**What's right we're out here on the**

**Front lines so sleep in peace tonight**

**American Spy we're American Spies **

**(except this one she's British)**

Together we Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls will protect the innocent people of our country since Americans work together. Even though she is British Bex still promised to help us.

**Yeah American Spies American**

**Beside our brothers and**

**Our sisters we will proudly **

**Take a stand when Liberty's**

**In jeopardy we will always do**

**What's right we're out here on the**

**Front lines so sleep in peace tonight**

**American Spy we're American Spies**

**We're American**

**We're American**

**We're American Spies**

**(except for this one she's British)**

Together we Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls will protect the innocent people of our country since Americans work together. Even though she is British Bex still promised to help us.

This song was also one we performed as a group when the director of the CIA came to Gallagher for a visit. Sadly it was not my idea to perform it. Cammie was the genius behind that performance.


	2. Cammie POV

**Cammie POV**

I hope that whenever I get dressed for a mission I will be able to come home again and have a karaoke night with Zach to our favorite song that during our senior year I decided to turn into a duet with a few minor changes to the original song American Soldier by Toby Keith. I may stop the song at times and tell you things that this song makes me think of but our version of the song goes a little like this:

**I'm just trying to be a mother**

**Raise a daughter and a son**

**Be a lover to their father**

**Everything to everyone **

Everyone expects me to be the strong one in any given situation but for me it is not that simple and sometimes I think the only one who understands that is my Blackthorne Boy, because the same thing happens to him. All I want for a few years at least is for Zach, the twins and I to have nice, normal family time. However that can never happen in the profession we have chosen now can it?

**Up and at 'em bright and early**

**More business in my suit**

**And we're dressed up for success**

**From our comms down to our boots**

With me constantly working how can my family ever expect for anything to be normal? I luckily so far have been blessed enough to have been able to come home after each mission I have received so far.

**We don't do it for the money**

**There's bills that we can't pay**

**We don't do it for the glory**

**We just do it anyway**

We however with both of us being spies make more than enough to pay for our bills and we do our job because we love doing it since it helps save innocent lives. We just didn't want to completely screw up the song.

**Providing for our future's, our responsibility**

**Yeah we're real good under pressure**

**Being all that we can be**

No matter how high priority the case we handle everything with the best we have. Sometimes the pressure to get the job done is what keeps us moving when we want to give up hope.

**We can't call in sick on Mondays **

**When the weekends get too strong**

**We just work straight through the holidays**

**Sometimes all night long**

We may not always be around when our kids need us but someday they will understand. We learned that no matter what our families come first, jobs second, then party time with our pals from our days at Blackthorne and Gallagher.

**You can bet that we stand ready**

**When the wolf growls at the door**

**Yeah we're solid and we're steady**

**And we're true down to the core **

No matter what we will be loyal to our team and country no matter what happens. We hope this will always stay true until the day our last breath.

**I will always do my duty no matter what**

**The price I've counted up the cost**

**I know the sacrifice**

**Oh and I don't wanna die for you but if dying is**

**Asking me I'll bear that cross with honor cuz**

**Freedom don't come free**

I don't want to die on a mission but if it's me or millions of people that have to die I choose myself to die.

**I'm an American Spy an American**

**Beside our brothers and**

**Our sisters we will proudly **

**Take a stand when Liberty's**

**In jeopardy we will always do**

**What's right we're out here on the**

**Front lines so sleep in peace tonight**

**American Spy we're American Spies **

**(except this one she's British)**

Together we Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys will protect the innocent people of our country since Americans work together. Even though she is British Bex still promised to help us.

**Yeah American Spies American**

**Beside our brothers and**

**Our sisters we will proudly **

**Take a stand when Liberty's**

**In jeopardy we will always do**

**What's right we're out here on the**

**Front lines so sleep in peace tonight**

**American Spy we're American Spies**

**We're American**

**We're American**

**We're American Spies**

**(except for this one she's British)**

Together we Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys will protect the innocent people of our country since Americans work together. Even though she is British Bex still promised to help us.

This song was also one we performed as a group when the director of the CIA came to Gallagher for a visit. It was my idea to perform it although Zach wishes it was his idea.


End file.
